1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-pivot brake and, in particular, to an exoskeleton bridge of the dual-pivot brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dual-pivot brake includes first and second caliper arms connected to a one-piece bridge member. The first and second caliper arms are linked together by a rocker link and are disposed symmetrically with respect to each other and selectively move towards or away from each other in the operation of the dual-pivot brake. Generally, the prior art dual-pivot brake suffers a problem in that the one-piece bridge member cannot enable loads, i.e., brake forces, to be transmitted in a center plane of the dual-pivot brake, thereby causing the first and second caliper arm to experience both twisting and bending loads and are subject to bending and torsion in the operation thereof.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.